To Belong
by EverMoreMySweet
Summary: To Belong means many things, to fit in, to be accepted, to be feel comfortable, to feel like you have a place. A collection of one shots pairings: RobRae and maybe OCStarfire
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This will mainly be a collation of song-fics (no lyrics included, unless quoted), maybe some random one shots here and there, also some may be based off of certain objects or items. Some one shots may be AU.

I know some of you are waiting for other stories to be updated and I'm sorry about that, its just that schools starting soon, so I won't be able to update a lot when it does (I'm sure some can relate) as you can tell updates are getting slower.

**Pairings**: Robin & Raven, maybe Starfire/OC, because I haven't really wrote a lot of her yet. I really do love Starfire, she's a great character. Not all chapters will be centered around a pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own and never will own the Teen Titans, I also own nothing associated with the Teen Titans. I don't own the song Neon Black. I own nothing.

* * *

**To Belong**

**Chapter one **

**For Those Without Love**

* * *

**"My hearts gone Neon Black"**

**-Neon Black, Candy Coated Killahz**

* * *

The moon light shone down, its light made the water shine. The winds gentle breeze touching the tall evergreen trees that surrounded the lake, making the branches sway and swirl. The water of the lake was calm and clear as glass. All in all the forest was beautiful.

A lone figure stood staring at the lake. A backpack could be seen and there was just enough light to tell the figure was female.

Raven has been to many places. Some places more than once. She was never the type of person that was allowed to stay long nor did she want to. Becoming attached to a place, person or thing was bad news for Raven and only caused destruction and hurt in the future.

Raven quietly stood there, letting herself let go of life, let go of the problems, the wrongs and the rights, just to forget about everything, to be free from this cursed life she was forced to live.

It was places like these she treasured. These places reminded her of her home. The one place she couldn't seem to find. No matter where you go or how far away you are, your home is always with the ones you love. To some that means they really don't have a home, just a roof over their heads. To others this means they have more than enough family members, related or not. To Raven, that meant she doesn't have a home or a roof over her head for that matter.

To be accepted was the one thing Raven really could never find. With her shoulder length, dark purple locks and shadowy eyes, not to mention her unusually pale skin, Raven was just too different to be with others. Too hard to understand.

Raven, while going and visiting different places around the world had learn everything was a constant balance of life, good and evil. For every shaded man there was pure one. For every killer, there was a hero.

The grey clouds opened and tears started to fall. For those without hope, without family, without friends, without a safe place to sleep at night,_ for those without love, for those just like her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: first of all, I give a thank you to any one who followed, favourited, or reviewed. I do edit these pieces myself, so if you do see any mistakes please feel free to let me know though a review or PM.

**Information on this one shot**: This one shot does have a pairing and it's RobRae, this one shot is not a AU. Also this one shot is the creation of me eating a Hershey's bar at eleven at night and listening to _You Found Me by The Fray _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or anything associated with them, I own nothing.

* * *

**To Belong**

**Chapter Two**

**I Need, Want and Love You**

* * *

**"Lost and insecure,**

**You found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor**

**Surround surround,**

**Why'd you have to wait? **

**Where were you? where were you?**

**Just a little late,**

**You found me, you found me,"**

**-You found me, The Fray**

* * *

So lost

So alone,

So broken,

So hopeless,

So insane,

Those were words most would not think of when describing Robin, often called "the fearless leader of the Teen Titans", maybe obsessed but not insane.

Robin has done the impossible, he'd done things only super-humans with superpowers were seen do, Robin was a hero. He saved lives for a living, nothing bad about that, right? Nothing horrible about giving up almost everything to become what he is today, right? Even if that included his humanity? His life? His chance to have a family? To become a lie? To become someone your not? Because that basically what he did and what he's doing, Robin is not a real person. The sad truth is Robin's just a person with a mask. When that mask comes off... Robin turns into Richard Grayson.

Even though Richard Grayson and Robin are the same person, just in different clothing, they both have different needs, different feelings, different approaches, different wants and different opinions. So as you can see Robin and Richard may be the same people but they are very different.

I, Richard Grayson, am very different from Robin.

I can be broken. I can be lost. I can feel alone. I can be hopeless and I can go insane. I could have family. I can sometimes be selfish. I can sometimes want more than give. I can because I'm human. I wouldn't believe you if you said you couldn't find a time in your life where you weren't selfish or rude. Two simple traits I believe every one has experience in their life time.

Robin can't be broken. Can't be lost. He can't feel alone. Robin can't be hopeless and he couldn't go insane. There was just too many people depending on him. Robin couldn't put his needs, wants or feelings above others even if his life was in danger. Robin can't scream and he certainly cannot cry, but I can.

And when I did, when I cried, screamed, bled and when I was at the point of losing my mind, down in a deep black void, she heard me.

Raven heard me.

Not just my yells of pain but Robin's as well and she lifted us both up. She gave me a reason. She saved us. She gave us hope. When I was lost, when Robin also lost himself, she found us, just as we did her in the pits of hell. Raven marched against my personal demon and showed me how to get rid of it (&). And the funny thing is, she has no idea how much that meant to me. What _she_ means to me. Not just to Richard but Robin too.

The beautiful dark bird, that makes my heart flutter and jump in circles. That bird that means everything to me. Raven, the girl I would give everything for because, simply, I love her, I'm _in_ love her.

She came when nobody else did when I was,

So lost,

So alone,

So broken,

So hopeless,

So insane,

When I was surrounded by my personal demons, it was a million fighting one, she believed I could defeat them, and because she believed it, she helped me fight them, showed me how to defeat them.

But not only did she help me defeat my demons, she helped Robin defeat his. Even if his call for help wasn't wasn't loud as mine, she still heard it.

So I have come to conclusion Robin and I are very different, but we have one thing in common; we both _need_, _want_ and _love_ Raven Roth.

* * *

(&) I was thinking of TT Episode "Haunted" when writing.


End file.
